


Before I Fade

by OfficialFlannel



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Chaos Emeralds, Character Death, Crying, F/M, Fire, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Gen, Last Kiss, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Self-Sacrifice, Sonic 2006
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialFlannel/pseuds/OfficialFlannel
Summary: The final fight against Iblis is upon them. Silver and Blaze know this is the only chance they have to defeat the vile monster for good. But when it comes down to, can they do the hardest thing in order to save their world.Even if it means one won't survive the fight?





	Before I Fade

After the years of endless fighting, this was it.

Silver lashed out with his psychokinesis at Iblis, slamming the monster with boulders and other debris it rained down on them. The white hedgehog instinctively ducked as Blaze launched small fireballs at the living flame, damaging the rock-like skin protecting its magma body. Just when they thought they were winning, Iblis raised its arms and started conjuring up a gigantic fireball. This was large enough to destroy the foothold the two friends were on and they knew Silver would only have one chance to stop it.

"Silver! You have to catch that or we're done for!"

"Gotcha ya!", Silver nodded, his expression hardening as he focused all of his powers at the lava sphere.

It came crashing towards them and Blaze shut her eyes, half-expecting to be crushed under the immense rock. But when she opened her eyes, she saw the ball had stopped mid-air, being levitated by Silver's powers. He threw it back with all his might and it shattered against the beast. Iblis let out what seemed to be a roar of pain before sinking into the lava. Iblis was finished.

But it wasn't over yet.

Silver and Blaze knew the monster would just regenerate and come back sooner or later. They had it stop him. For good this time. Silver stepped close to the edge of the foothold, feeling the heat from the lava as Iblis rose again, this time as a ball of flame. Pulling out two Chaos Emeralds, he held them up and shouted.

"Chaos Emeralds, lend me your power! Eternal Sun! The Living Flame that has been entrusted to the royal family! Fall into slumber with my soul, Iblis! You cursed Flames of Disaster!"

Blaze watched as both emeralds started to glow in Silver's hands as he lets out a grunt of pain. The flames are absorbed into the gems and the light flows into Silver. She knew the monster wouldn't accept him as a vessel, but then she watched as her friend stood his ground, fists clenching the emeralds as he yelled out in defiance, then amazingly the light started to swirl around him. It was accepting him? But how? Silver glanced over and seemed to understand her confusion.

"I'm pure good and he's pure evil. He knows he can corrupt me," Silver grunted as the flames started to increase in speed as they continued to swirl around and inside his body. There wasn't much time, "Unless we're somewhere he can't hurt anyone."

Blaze frowned as she feared the worst, "Silver, what are you saying?"

"You need to. . .seal us away. Use Chaos Control to.. . send me away to another dimension!"

"No! No, I can't."

"Blaze! You need to!" Silver pleaded, "Didn't we already go through this? We agreed to save the world at any price!"

Blaze shook her head as she felt tears threaten to spill. She couldn't just seal away her friend away, never to be seen again. But she had to. Silver knew it. She knew it.

Silver suddenly dropped the emeralds as he started to glow brightly. He turns to Blaze, grabbing her and pulls her into a hug. Tears were now streaming down her face as Blaze tried to plead with her friend.

"I can't! Silver, you  _ **can't**_! You're my only friend and I don't know what I'd do without you."

Silver didn't get a chance to answer or argue as he felt himself being pulled away from her grip. He floated towards the edge, but didn't plunge into the lava. Instead he just floated there, a sad smile on his face as Blaze gripped his hands to keep him tethered to her.

"Blaze," Silver whispered, "You gotta let me go. It's time."

Blaze didn't let him go though, she just tightened her hold as she pulled him close. She moved her hands to cup his face, staring into his golden eyes. She then kissed him softly, tears still dripping down her cheeks. Silver was surprised but kissed her back. They broke the kiss and Silver started to fade away as Blaze let him go. The white hedgehog held out his hand towards her as he called out.

"You're gonna be okay. I promise."

Then a flash of light exploded out, blinding Blaze as she used her arm to shield the bright rays from her face. When the light faded and Blaze was able to see, she saw that Silver. . .was gone. The rays of light descend upon Blaze, and Crisis City brightens up, quenching the lava and the flames altogether. Blaze looks up in the sky, and the sun appears in the now-clear sky above where Silver was just seconds ago. They had done it. They defeated Iblis and restored their world.

But at what cost?


End file.
